


Forever Mine, Yours Truly

by Laily



Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostironstrange, Game of Thrones References, Humor, IronStrangeFrost, Lokitty, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily
Summary: Being the only one with an actual day job, Stephen is used to finding his lovers in the most unexpected places and positions when he gets home.Luckily, it's not laundry day.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135610
Comments: 19
Kudos: 201





	Forever Mine, Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all you cat lovers and Lokitty lovers out there.

Stephen stepped out of the portal, expecting to be assaulted by a flurry of arms anytime now, but they never came. He looked around the empty living room.

Their house was never silent. Between Tony’s music and the noises of his trade, the clangs and bangs were a normal part of Stephen’s life now, one he took comfort in every day. 

And more recently, ever since a bundle of heavenly mischief by the name of Loki joined in the cacophony, it made rolling out of bed in the morning that bit harder, and coming home every evening easier.

He had been blessed, not once, but twice in the search for true love.

Stephen walked down the stairs toward the basement and true enough, he found one of them hunched over a table, hard at work. 

He watched Tony for a while before patting the Cloak of Levitation a few times; he could almost sense its disappointment as the sentient relic flew away to give the couple a moment to themselves.

“How was work today, hun?”

Engrossed in his latest project, Stephen could barely hear Tony’s mumbling through his welding helmet. Which was a shame because Stephen could have used a welcome home kiss or two, on the account of his very -

“Shitty day,” he sighed. “It’s that time of the year again. Wannabe witches and wizards dabbling in things they can’t understand. And guess who gets to sweep in and clean up all the mess? Yours truly.”

“You do it very dramatically though.”

Stephen could just see the outline of Tony’s suggestive grin through the visor. “The sweeping in.”

Stephen only snorted. “You’re one to talk. You spent hours talking over the latest colour scheme for Mark XXVII in bed with Loki yesterday when you two were supposed to be sleeping. Green and red? You’ll look like a flying Christmas tree.”

“Hey, that was private pillow talk!” Tony protested with an embarrassed chuckle. “It’s all about aesthetics, darling. That’s why I insist on walking in the middle when we’re on the streets.”

Tony had a habit of not looking where he was going most of the time, so it was only natural Loki and Stephen be his eyes on the road. Stephen had never really wondered about it, and Loki never really minded getting hit by a car or two in Tony’s stead, but now that Tony had brought it up…

“Yeah, what’s the deal with that?”

“Ever watched Mean Girls?” At the blank look on Stephen’s face, Tony tried again. “Charmed? The one from the 90s, not the reboot?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about and I know everything.”

“Pretty things always walk in threes, Stephen. And the prettiest one always walks in the middle." 

With a smirk, Tony slid his visor down; he turned the music up and purposely turned his back in the hope that Stephen would miscontrue it as a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. 

"Where’s Loki?”

“He’s around somewhere,” Tony mumbled. “Go look for him, would you? He’s going to think we don’t care.”

Stephen only chuckled and gave Tony one last peck on the top of his head. “Don't work too hard. Come find us when you’re done.”

“Will do.”

Tony waited until Stephen’s form disappeared up the stairs before picking up his soldering iron once more. 

In truth, Tony simply did not want Stephen to see what he was working on.

He may be a little late to the bandwagon but wearing one’s lover’s colours? Into battle? Tony was sold. Besides, he was only taking a page out of Renly Baratheon’s book (who, according to Loki, in the fight against his brother Stannis had taken to wearing the stag of Baratheon, but in the colours of House Tyrell, obviously an homage to his lover Ser Loras.)

In Lokispeak, that meant Tony’d better be wearing Loki’s colours the next time they went into battle together. And Tony Stark was not going to be outshined by a fictional character who did not even win the Iron Throne. 

Mark XXVII was going to have the most gorgeous chest plate in metallic navy blue. 

(Because hello, two lovers! Beat that, Renly!)

It matched Stephen’s Sorcerer Supreme costume perfectly, and Tony could not wait for the next villain to show up so he could show it off. 

———————

The energy signature powering up the wards around the house was strong, indicating that Loki had not left the house, but for some reason, Stephen could not find him anywhere.

He searched high and low, up and down all three storeys of the mansion, but there was neither hide nor tail of his mercurial lover. 

When the search had gone on long enough that pangs of worry were beginning to collect in the pit of his stomach, Stephen knew he had no choice but to resort to magic. 

He began to panic when reading a strand of Loki’s hair (he always kept a few on him for moments like this) brought him right where he started, in the middle of an empty living room that felt bigger than ever now that he was utterly alone. 

Okay. Loki was officially missing. 

He was about to raise all hell when he remembered that there was another locating spell he had not tried.

It worked!

Stephen followed the mage light as it led him somewhere into the bowel of the house. He grew more and more curious as the mage light took him down a long hallway, the end of which only had a utility room where they would do the occasional laundry.

Then he saw it, the outline of a sleek Bombay cat inside the washing machine. 

“Oh, Loki…”

It appeared to be sleeping, comfortably ensconced on a small mountain of towels. Stephen opened the front load washer and carefully extracted it from its fluffy throne. 

The cat blinked blearily, its eyes a familiar, brilliant green. It meowed in hissy annoyance but settled almost immediately when Stephen held it to his chest. 

“What’s the matter? This isn’t the place to sleep,” he admonished gently, scratching the cat’s chin. “It’s very dangerous, you know. One of us could have turned it on by mistake.”

The cat pawed its way up Stephen’s chest until they were eye to eye.

The hovering mage light illuminated the intelligence behind the cat’s eyes, as did the Inuit kiss Loki gave Stephen’s nose. 

Stephen chanted a word to close the loop on the spell, and the mage light turned into a wisp of golden smoke that disappeared into the bell dangling from Loki’s neck.

Stephen fussed with the slightly askew collar to fix it when the pads of his fingers brushed against something; he turned the fine leather outward, revealing the silken lining inside. 

_If found, please return to S &S_, it read in gold stencil letters. 

He chuckled, remembering the first time Loki shifted and the argument that had ensued between him and their worrywart of a boyfriend.

_“What does S &S stand for?”_

_“Why, Stark and Strange, of course.”_

_“Why can’t it be Strange and Stark?”_

_“Don’t you know your alphabets, Doctor? A comes before R.”_

_“Loki thinks it stands for Stephen and Stark,” Stephen said triumphantly._

_Tony wished he could look into Lokitty’s eyes but he had to fasten the collar and check the fit before he could get it engraved, diamond-encrusted, and of course, magically and electronically tagged. “No, he doesn’t. And why do you get to be Stephen, and I’m Stark?”_

_“It was your idea. I’m perfectly happy with S &T." _

_Stephen had never been a cat lover, but for Loki he could make an exception. Loki made such a fine, handsome feline._

_"Perfectly and alphabetically happy. Yes, yes, I am."_

"What’s all this?” A pair of arms snaked around Stephen’s neck from behind. “A party in the laundry room and I wasn’t invited?”

Tony then noticed the bundle of fur in Stephen’s lap. “Is Loki alright?”

“Yeah. He’s just bored.”

“And hungry.” Loki rematerialised, and now instead of a furball, he was a tangle of arms and legs that quickly held Stephen down in place, but Tony felt equally grounded, such was the intensity of his glare. “You promised we would go fonduing.”

Stephen burst out laughing. “Loki, I don’t think that word means what you think it means.”

“What are you talking about? Of course it does!” Tony leaned forward over Stephen’s shoulder to give Loki an apologetic kiss on the lips. “Cheese or chocolate?”

Loki’s eyes lit up like gems. “Oh goodness, is it my turn to choose?”

“Of course it is, Princess.”

Loki nuzzled his forehead against the underside of Stephen’s jaw like he had spent too long in cat form and forgotten to hard-reset to factory settings. “Hmm. I feel very spoiled now. I can’t decide.”

Like Tony, Stephen too was getting better at deciphering Lokispeak. “We’ll do both. Cheese for dinner, chocolate for dessert.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “That’s very decadent of you, Doctor. I’m impressed.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to indulge once in a while.”

Stephen stared at Loki’s lips and imagined them dripping with cheese, and surely chocolate, later. He imagined licking them clean, both times. Everytime.

“It’s a convivial affair, fonduing.”

“It warms my cockles when you talk dirty,” Tony sighed happily.

“Cockles?” Loki’s face fell. 

“Just a saying, sweetness.” Tony held out a hand for Loki to take, and hoisted him out of Stephen’s lap and off the floor. 

He addressed his next question to his partner who was taking his time picking cat fur off his clothes one by one, no doubt to store away for safekeeping. Every bit of Loki was magic after all.

“Shall we? I forgot to feed the cat today,” he said sheepishly.

“That’s why it’s 'Stephen and Tony’, Tony,” the Sorcerer Supreme said wryly, and wasted no time demonstrating why. His portal opened up onto a nondescript sidewalk, and across the street was one of Greenwich Village’s well-kept secrets, a hidden treasure trove of restaurants and cafes. 

“There!” Tony pointed at a sign that said 'The Melting Pot’ in big, flashing letters. 

“Watch out for traffic,” came Stephen’s customary warning, but Tony was way ahead of him.

With one hand, Tony grabbed Stephen’s hand, “Mine.” Then he grabbed Loki’s with the other. “Mine.”

“All mine,” Tony said possessively and pulled them both in.

Together as one, they crossed the street, with the prettiest (arguably) one in the middle, as always.

“Wanna get matching tattooes later?”

“Tony!” “Stark!”


End file.
